Little Yorozuya: Babysitter
by Jeannexta
Summary: 1st SERIES • "Tenang saja, untuk saat ini," sambil berlalu pergi, Hijikata menjawab, "tanganku tidak akan nakal menyentuhnya." Shimaru bengong. Dia ragu kalau wakil komandan Shinsengumi itu bisa memegang janjinya. • HijiGin; Boys Love; Pedo!Hiji • Dedication for Hijikata Toushirou birthday. Enjoy! ;)


Suara lembaran buku terdengar di sebuah ruangan gelap gulita yang hanya disinari lampu sorot vertikal. Di tengah-tengah sinar lampu sorot itu, sosok anak kecil bersurai perak sedang tidur menyamping dengan satu siku menopang kepalanya. Sepasang pupil _crimson_ -nya sejak tadi tidak beralih dari majalah _Shounen_ _JUMP_ yang dibacanya. Menarik napas panjang, si perak kecil itu akhirnya menutup majalah yang dibacanya, sebelum bergerak bangun dari posisi tidurnya menjadi posisi duduk bersila.

"Aku ini adalah pemilik usaha _Yorozuya_ Gin- _chan_ , Sakata Gintoki." Gintoki memulai sambil mengupil dengan jari kelingkingnya. "Saat _Valentine's day_ , aku mendapat sekotak cokelat di depan pintu rumahku dari pengirim yang tidak diketahui. Tanpa curiga, cokelat itu akhirnya kumakan seorang diri. Tetapi karena memakan cokelat itu, saat aku tersadar... tubuhku sudah mengecil seperti bocah berumur tujuh tahun. Hijikata yang tahu mengenai keadaanku akhirnya membawaku ke markas _Shinsengumi_. Si poni V alay itu berusaha mencari informasi mengenai cokelat yang sudah membuat tubuhku mengecil," jeda. Gintoki memakai kacamata yang entah didapatnya dari mana. "Menurut kesimpulanku, cokelat yang kumakan waktu itu mungkin mengandung racun _APTX 4869_. Pasti ada organisasi berbahaya yang mengincar nyawaku. Jika mereka sampai tahu kalau aku masih hidup setelah memakan cokelat itu, maka mereka pasti akan kembali mencariku dan membahayakan orang-orang di sekelilingku..." dia berdiri dan bergaya persis seperti detektif dari fandom sebelah, "walau tubuhku mengecil, tapi isinya masih tetap sama. Pemikiran dari seorang detektif terkenal. Karena kebenaran, selalu hanya ada satu!"

 **.**

 **.  
**

* * *

Semua karakter yang dipakai dalam fanfiksi ini bukanlah milik saya. Mereka adalah milik **Sorachi Hideaki**. Namun karya fanfiksi ini adalah sepenuhnya milik saya. | _I don't own the cover image._

 **.**

 _ **Alternate Canon**_ ** _  
_**

 **T** _-rated_

 **2k+** _words_

 ** _Parody/General_**

 ** _Series  
_**

 **.**

 _~a_ **HijiGin** _story~_

 **.**

 **Peringatan:** fanfiksi ini bertema **_Boys love_** ; yang menampilkan hubungan antara pria dewasa dan anak kecil. **_Pedo_** **!Hiji.** Jangan salahkan saya, karena saya sudah memperingatkan kalian. Tidak menerima apresiasi negatif atas semua hal yang sudah saya peringatkan.

 **.**

 **Didedikasikan untuk ulang tahun Hijikata Toushirou yang jatuh pada hari ini; 05 Mei 2017. _  
_**

 **.**

 **Jeanne's** _present_.. _._

 **.**

 **#**

 **.**

 **Little Yorozuya: Babysitter**

* * *

 **.**

 **.**

 _PLAK!_

" _ITTAI_!" Pekikan kaget sekaligus kesakitan. Kedua tangan Gintoki refleks memegang puncak kepalanya yang habis kena timpuk majalah _Shounen_ _JUMP_. Dengan setitik air mata menggantung di sudut matanya, Gintoki menoleh ke belakang untuk melihat siapa orang kurang ajar yang sudah merusak adegan kerennya.

Ternyata, Hijikata Toushirou sedang berdiri dengan satu tangan berkacak pinggang dan tangan lain memegang majalah _JUMP_.

"Oi, _Teme_..." Tubuh tinggi berbalut seragam _Shinsengumi_ itu membungkuk. "Apa-apaan ini? Sejak kapan kamarku ini gelap gulita dan hanya ada lampu sorot? Dan kenapa kau sok bertingkah seperti detektif cilik dari fandom sebelah itu, hah?!"

Gintoki nyengir. "Kebetulan keadaanku sekarang kan senasib dengan dia, makanya aku ingin mencoba memperkenalkan diriku seperti—" kalimatnya urung tuntas karena Hijikata tiba-tiba menyambar kacamata yang dipakainya dan melemparnya jauh-jauh.

"Benar-benar tidak cocok untukmu, keriting bodoh!" hina Hijikata tanpa basa-basi.

Emosi Gintoki seketika terpancing. "Apa kau bilang, polisi busuk?!"

Tepat begitu keduanya akan memulai adegan gulat, pintu geser tiba-tiba terbuka dari luar.

"Gin- _chan_!"

"Gin- _san_!"

Kagura dan Shinpachi menerobos masuk sambil memanggil nama Gintoki. Raut wajah kedua remaja itu terlihat seperti anak-anak ayam yang kehilangan induknya. Langkah keduanya kompak berhenti saat melewati pintu. Sosok anak kecil bersurai perak bergelombang yang duduk bersila di _tatami_ , jelas saja membuat kedua remaja itu sempat terhipnotis. Dan tak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

"Kagura, Shinpachi, kenapa kalian datang ke sini?" Gintoki menatap kedua remaja itu dengan mata ikan matinya yang seperti biasa.

Butuh waktu sepuluh detik bagi Kagura dan Shinpachi untuk menyadari kalau sosok perak kecil itu adalah bos mereka.

"Gin- _chan_..." dengan tubuh gemetar, Kagura mendekati Gintoki. Dan tindakannya selanjutnya benar-benar tak diduga oleh si perak itu. " _KAWAII_ ~!"

"Ugh!" Gintoki terlambat menghindar, karena Kagura memeluknya dengan sangat erat. Pelukan yang lebih terasa seperti digilas buldoser.

"Kagura- _chan_! Pelukanmu bisa membunuh Gin- _san_!" Teriakan setengah panik si remaja berkacamata akhirnya membuat Kagura tersadar dan segera melepaskan pelukannya.

"Ups. _Gomen_ , Gin- _chan_." Gadis bercepol dua itu mengerjap dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa. Padahal Gintoki sudah nyaris sekarat dalam pelukannya tadi.

"Baiklah," Hijikata yang sejak tadi jadi penonton akhirnya angkat suara, "kalian sudah lihat sendiri kondisi bos kalian, kan? Jadi, untuk sementara waktu dia akan bersamaku di markas _Shinsengumi_ ini."

Kedua remaja itu kompak menatap Hijikata. Lalu menatap Gintoki. Lalu keduanya saling berbisik-bisik.

"Shinpachi, aku tidak percaya kalau Gin- _chan_ bisa diurus oleh dia. Dia terlihat seperti om-om mesum- _aru_."

Urat pertigaan kecil mendadak muncul di pelipis Hijikata.

"Kagura- _chan_ , jangan bicara seperti itu. Setahuku Hijikata- _san_ itu bukan pria hidung belang."

Urat pertigaan kecil bertambah satu lagi.

"Tapi, Shinpachi. Bisa saja Gin- _chan_ dihamili oleh dia- _aru_!"

Bertambah satu lagi.

"Kagura- _chan_ , apa kau lupa Gin- _san_ itu laki-laki? Tapi aku juga jadi khawatir, karena sekarang sosok anak kecil Gin- _san_ pasti tak akan berdaya melawan Hijikata- _san_ saat dipaksa melakukan—"

Sudah cukup!

"AKU BISA MENDENGAR PEMBICARAAN KALIAN, _KUSOGAKI_!" geram Hijikata dengan emosi yang meluap-luap. Tidak terima dirinya dibilang om-om mesum dan pria hidung belang, bahkan dituduh akan menghamili Gintoki.

Kagura dan Shinpachi kompak melangkah mundur-mundur dengan wajah tegang.

"Lebih baik kalian berdua segera pergi dari sini," suara Gintoki terdengar memperingatkan. "Cepatlah, sebelum kalian di-sate."

Tanpa buang waktu lagi, Shinpachi langsung menarik sebelah tangan Kagura untuk kabur.

Napas Hijikata mendengus-dengus seperti banteng yang melihat kain merah. Emosinya yang _overload_ memang butuh waktu untuk kembali normal. Saat dia berbalik, kedua matanya tak sengaja menangkap sosok si perak kecil yang berjalan mengendap-endap menuju pintu geser, kelihatannya juga ingin kabur.

"Oi, mau ke mana kau?"

 _Glek!_ Gintoki nyaris terlonjak. Dia menoleh ke belakang dengan gerakan lambat. Wajahnya berkeringat dengan senyum kaku.

"Kau mau kabur juga?" Kedua mata Hijikata menyipit. "Kau tahu, aku bisa dengan mudahnya mengejarmu."

Gintoki tak ada pilihan. Mengubur niatnya karena sudah ketahuan. Dia berbalik dan berjalan mendekati Hijikata. Dalam hati menggerutu ulah Kagura dan Shinpachi yang sudah membuat wakil komandan iblis itu marah.

"Waktunya tidur." Jari telunjuk Hijikata mengarah pada _futon_ yang biasa ditiduri Gintoki. Si perak kontan melotot. Ingin menyemburkan protes karena sekarang masih jam delapan malam—masih terlalu awal baginya untuk tidur, bahkan dia masih belum mengantuk—tapi urung saat melihat sorot mata Hijikata yang tak bisa dibantah. "Setelah kau tidur, aku baru bisa tenang mengerjakan berkas-berkas itu." Dagunya bergerak menunjuk _paperwork_ -nya yang masih menumpuk di atas meja kayu rendah.

Bibir Gintoki maju beberapa senti, saat dia sudah duduk bersila di atas _futon_ dengan kedua tangan terlipat di depan dada. Melihat Gintoki yang tidak mau tidur dengan sukarela, Hijikata akhirnya turun tangan. Dia melepas _blazer_ dan dasi _cravat_ -nya, lalu menggulung kemeja putihnya sebatas siku.

Sesaat Hijikata menarik napas panjang sebelum berkata, "Apa kau mau kunyanyikan lagu tidur?"

"Oh, tidak..." Gintoki tak bisa menyembunyikan keterkejutannya. Wajahnya bahkan berubah horor. Cukup sekali dia mendengar Hijikata menyanyikan lagu tidur, karena lebih terdengar seperti nyanyian iblis.

"Kalau begitu, cepat tidur!" Tangan Hijikata mendorong tubuh kecil itu hingga tidur terlentang dan menarik selimut hingga sebatas dagu.

Gintoki akhirnya pura-pura menutup mata. Tiba-tiba ponsel Hijikata di dalam saku celananya berbunyi. Ada panggilan masuk. Melihat wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu tengah sibuk berbicara lewat telepon genggamnya, mendadak sebuah ide jahil muncul di benak Gintoki. Posisi duduk Hijikata yang memunggunginya, bisa membuat Gintoki dengan mudahnya mengambil _blazer_ yang teronggok di dekat _futon_ dan merogoh saku, mencari benda yang diinginkannya. Begitu mendapat borgol, dengan gerakan cepat Gintoki memakaikannya di kedua pergelangan tangan Hijikata.

"Sialan! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Hijikata melotot ke arah Gintoki yang terkekeh-kekeh penuh kemenangan. Kedua tangannya yang terborgol di belakang punggung membuat gerakannya jadi terbatas. "Cepat lepaskan borgol ini sekarang juga, Gintoki!"

"Tidak mau~" Gintoki memeletkan lidahnya, sengaja mengejek. "Lepaskan saja sendiri~"

"Kau..." Hijikata menggeram tertahan. Dengan gerakan tak terduga, dia menjegal kaki Gintoki dari samping. Gintoki yang terlambat menghindar akhirnya terjerembap jatuh di atas _futon_ dengan posisi menelungkup. Dan Hijikata langsung menggunakan kesempatan untuk menindih tubuh kecil itu dengan salah satu lututnya. "Apa kau mau kuhukum lebih dari ini, hah?"

Gintoki menoleh ke belakang dengan mata yang sengaja dibuat berkaca-kaca, "Hijikata _oji-san, hidoi_! Gin- _chan_ tidak mau bermain lagi denganmu!"

Sudut bibir Hijikata berkedut-kedut. "Siapa yang kau panggil _'Oji-san'_ , _Teme_?"

Jari telunjuk Gintoki mengarah pada Hijikata tanpa rasa takut. Tapi itu kesalahan besar. Setengah wajah Hijikata mendadak gelap. Aura berbahaya menguar di sekeliling tubuhnya. Gintoki terkesiap. Gawat, dia dalam bahaya.

" _Matte_. Aku hanya bercanda. Kumohon jangan—HIIIY!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Semua mata yang ada di ruang makan itu mengarah pada satu titik. Sosok anak kecil bersurai perak yang duduk di samping Hijikata sambil mengunyah makanannya. Ini jelas pemandangan langka. Karena yang duduk di samping Hijikata biasanya hanya Kondou, Okita, Yamazaki, dan Tetsunosuke. Meski Hijikata sudah menjelaskan kalau sosok anak kecil itu adalah Gintoki yang berubah karena memakan cokelat, banyak yang masih belum memercayai.

"Kau masih belum selesai makan juga?"

Gintoki memang sengaja makan dengan lambat, karena dia masih ingin mengobrol dengan Okita dan beberapa anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang duduk di sekitarnya. Tetapi Hijikata yang sudah selesai makan tidak mau menunggu. Dia menyambar sumpit di tangan Gintoki dan mulai menyuapi si perak kecil itu. Hal itu jelas menarik atensi semua mata yang ada di ruang makan. Beberapa bahkan mengabadikan momen langka itu dengan ponsel genggam mereka, termasuk Okita.

" _Arara_ , sepertinya Hijikata- _san_ sangat menikmati perannya sebagai _babysitter_ _Danna_?"

Tersentak. Hijikata baru tersadar begitu melihat semua berpasang-pasang mata menatapnya.

Okita kembali melanjutkan, "Apa perlu kubelikan kostum pengasuh anak untukmu, Hijikata- _san_?"

 _Brak!_

Sumpit di tangannya dibanting dengan emosi di atas meja. Pupil _navy_ itu melotot tajam ke arah Okita. "Sougo _teme_ , apa kau mau kuhajar?"

Senyum sadis mengembang di bibir Okita. Baru saja dia akan berdiri untuk melawan Hijikata, tetapi suara Gintoki lebih dulu menyela.

"Baiklah, _time out_. Waktu habis." Si perak kecil itu menoleh ke arah Hijikata, "Aku sudah kenyang. Bisa kita kembali ke kamarmu sekarang?"

Hijikata mendengus, dan akhirnya pergi dengan sebelah tangan yang ditarik oleh Gintoki.

"Dasar kalian berdua," Gintoki geleng-geleng kepala begitu dia dan Hijikata sudah berjalan di koridor, "apa tak bisa sehari saja menahan diri untuk tidak berkelahi?"

Bibir Hijikata mengatup rapat. Diam-diam dia merasa senang mendengar omelan Gintoki yang sering didengarnya tidak berubah, meski sekarang tubuh itu menyusut seperti anak kecil.

"Malam ini aku ada patroli, kau bisa tidur sendiri, kan?"

"Heh! Tentu saja aku bisa tidur sendiri!"

 **.**

 **. .**

Pukul satu pagi lewat lima menit, Hijikata yang baru selesai patroli akhirnya kembali ke markas. Kedua kakinya melangkah setengah diseret menuju kamarnya. Markas terlihat sunyi, menandakan para anggota _Shinsengumi_ yang pastinya sudah terlelap di balik selimut masing-masing.

Pintu geser dibuka tanpa menimbulkan suara yang berisik. Kedua mata Hijikata langsung tertuju pada _futon_ Gintoki. _Ternyata dia sudah tidur_ , batinnya saat melihat gundukan yang tertutup selimut. Setelah meletakkan pedangnya, Hijikata berniat mengganti seragamnya dengan _kimono_ hitam yang biasa dipakainya saat tidur.

 _Futon_ miliknya digelar di samping _futon_ Gintoki. Padahal baru beberapa jam saja dia tak melihat Gintoki, tapi Hijikata tak bisa menahan dirinya untuk melihat wajah imut itu. Mungkin tak apa-apa kalau dia melihat sedikit wajah tidur Gintoki.

Perlahan, selimut ditarik turun. Namun bukannya melihat sosok perak yang sudah terlelap, Hijikata hanya mendapati selimut yang digulung menyerupai tubuh. Hijikata ternganga.

"Ke mana si keriting bodoh itu?!" desis Hijikata, sembari berjalan cepat menuju pintu.

Satu per satu ruangan di markas diperiksa Hijikata. Dari kamar Kondou, Okita, Yamazaki, Tetsunosuke dan para bawahannya yang punya hubungan akrab dengan si perak itu, tapi hasilnya nihil. Gintoki tak ada.

Di tengah keputusasaannya karena mengira—mungkin saja—Gintoki diculik, Hijikata tak sengaja berpapasan dengan Shimaru di perempatan koridor. Kelihatannya si afro itu baru kembali dari _toilet_.

"Saito, apa kau melihat ada orang mencurigakan yang masuk ke markas kita?"

Si afro oranye menggeleng tanpa suara.

"Apa kau melihat Gintoki?"

Kali ini si afro mengangguk. Dia memberi isyarat agar Hijikata mengikutinya.

Ternyata begitu sampai di kamar Shimaru, si perak kecil yang sejak tadi dicari-cari oleh Hijikata sedang terlelap di atas _futon_.

 _'Tadi dia datang ke kamarku, saat aku sedang menulis laporan. Katanya dia tak bisa tidur, karena kau belum kembali dari patroli.'_

Hijikata mengerjap saat membaca tulisan Shimaru di kertas. "Dasar bodoh," tatapannya kembali ke arah Gintoki. "Padahal tadi dia sendiri yang bilang bisa tidur sendiri." Tanpa sadar senyum geli tertahan di bibir Hijikata.

Kedua kaki Hijikata melangkah ke arah _futon_ , sebelum membungkuk untuk meraih tubuh kecil itu ke dalam gendongannya. Berniat membawa Gintoki kembali ke kamarnya.

 _'Hijikata-san, aku mendengar rumor kalau kau dan Yorozuya-san sedang menjalin hubungan spesial. Apa itu benar?'_

Untuk yang kedua kali, Hijikata mengerjap membaca tulisan Shimaru. Melihat si afro oranye itu menatapnya penasaran, Hijikata memberi jawaban dengan anggukan dan jari telunjuk menempel di depan bibir. Kedua mata Shimaru membulat. Jadi rumor itu memang benar.

Shimaru benar-benar ingin menuntaskan rasa penasarannya dengan kembali menulis, _'Jadi hubungan kalian sudah lebih dari sekedar pegangan tangan?'_

"Tenang saja, untuk saat ini," sambil berlalu pergi, Hijikata menjawab, "tanganku tidak akan nakal menyentuhnya."

Shimaru bengong. Dia ragu kalau wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu bisa memegang janjinya.

 **.**

 **. .**

"Jadi, kenapa semalam kau tidur di kamar Saito?" Baru saja membuka mata, Gintoki sudah diinterogasi oleh Hijikata yang entah sejak kapan tidur di sebelahnya. Si perak kecil itu menguap, sebelum mengubah posisi tidurnya menjadi membelakangi Hijikata. Ini masih terlalu pagi baginya untuk bangun. "Katanya, kau tak bisa tidur, karena aku belum pulang patroli."

"Kalau kau sudah tahu, kenapa harus bertanya lagi padaku?" Gintoki membalas tanpa menoleh.

Hijikata mengulum senyum, sebelum melingkarkan sebelah lengannya di pinggang Gintoki. Menarik tubuh kecil itu agar merapat padanya. "Kalau kau meneleponku, aku pasti akan pulang patroli lebih cepat," bisiknya.

Rona merah seketika merambat dari pipi hingga telinga Gintoki. Dengan enteng Hijikata memutar tubuhnya, membuat posisi tidur keduanya jadi saling berhadapan.

"Aku akan mengambil cuti beberapa hari lagi. Bagaimana kalau kita pergi ke _onsen_ di daerah pegunungan yang jauh dari sini?"

"Kalau pun aku menolak, kau pasti akan memaksa. Boleh kuajak Kagura dan Shinpachi?"

"Tidak. Hanya kita berdua."

Gintoki belum tahu, ada rencana terselubung yang disiapkan wakil komandan _Shinsengumi_ itu. Mungkin saat keduanya kembali dari _onsen_ nanti, si perak kecil itu tak akan bisa berjalan normal.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

 **Selesai  
**

* * *

 **Jeanne's notes:**

Tadinya ini mau dipublikasi siang tadi, tapi karena ada _something_ , makanya baru bisa dipos malam.

Fanfiksi ini adalah series pertama dari _Little Yorozuya_. Jadi, nantinya akan ada series selanjutnya (tapi belum tahu kapan bisa terealisasi #heh).

Terima kasih sudah membaca~ ;)


End file.
